Tree data structures are used in databases and file systems to keep data sorted and allow for searches, sequential accesses, insertions, and deletions of data within a series of records. Various forms of tree data structures provide a number of benefits that make accessing and storing data in databases more efficient and less costly in time and capital.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.